


First Date Disaster

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute thasmin, Date Night, Doctor is a disaster lesbian, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Graham wins a bet, Humor, Tiny bit of Angst, awkward Doctor, thasmin, the TARDIS should be a stylist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Yaz plans the perfect official first date with the Doctor, and it all goes downhill from there.





	First Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Just some awkward-Doctor fluff.  
> No Beta. Sorry for any typos.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome and appreciated!

“Let’s go on a proper date,” Yaz had said to her after their latest adventure. “It’ll be romantic! I’ve got the perfect place in mind!”

The two women had been officially dating for some time and they spent many evenings and nights together, but Yaz had gotten the idea of going on a normal, proper date with her Doctor. The Doctor had been initially excited. She loved spending as much time with Yaz as possible and she hadn’t been on a real date in ages. Plus, it would be her first date in this body. Her excitement had quickly turned to worry as the younger woman fuzzed about making arrangements, perfectly planning every detail. Yaz had told her about a fancy restaurant in Sheffield which she had been dying to try. She would make reservations as soon as they returned home. She had also handed the Doctor an evening gown (TARDIS Blue, the Doctor noticed), matching heels, and makeup bag. The Time Lord grew a bit worried as the day of their date approached. She wasn’t one to frequent fancy places or wear fancy clothes, at least not this regeneration. But she wanted to make her Yaz happy.

The TARDIS landed in Sheffield on a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. Ryan and Graham headed home. Graham wanted a quiet evening reading the newspaper and watching television. Ryan headed out with a group of friends for a fun night on the town. Yaz and the Doctor remained to get ready for the evening. 

The Doctor struggled into her dress. The TARDIS hummed. “I haven’t got it on backwards, have I?” Another hum and whir. “Oh, fine.” She rearranged her dress and her machine expressed her approval. “Should I try something fancy with my hair?” The TARDIS wheezed, begging her not to. “Oh, c’mon, now! I can put it up in a horse tail or something!” The Doctor bundled up handfuls of her hair, snapping elastics around each. When she was finished, she had 4 messy pigtails shooting out of her head at all angles. 

“Makeup next,” the Doctor cheered! The TARDIS lamented with a wheeze and a huff. “Oh, hush, you,” she grumbled. She dumped the contents of the makeup bag out onto the counter. She held up a compact of powdered foundation. She studied the contents for a moment before covering her face in the too-dark powder. She went for the eyeshadow next. “TARDIS blue!” She circled her eyes in the sparkling makeup. The TARDIS buzzed. “Of course I’m gonna use the lipstick! How about this bright pink?” The TARDIS made a noise akin to a defeated sigh. The Doctor inspected her appearance in the mirror and scrunched her nose. “Does this look okay?” The TARDIS didn’t have time to answer. Yaz knocked on the door. 

“Yaz! I’m ready!” The Doctor flung open her door. 

Yaz had to stifle a horrified scream. The Doctor looked like a clown whose makeup had been applied by a small child. “Doctor, you look...” She searched for words that wouldn’t hurt the alien’s feelings.

“The TARDIS thinks I got a bit carried away with the makeup. What do you think?” The Doctor waggled her eyebrows.

Yaz wrang her hands. “Perhaps just a bit.”

The Doctor’s smile faded. “Oh. Well, maybe you can help, then?”

Yaz smiled warmly. “Of course. C’mere.” Yaz cleaned the Doctor’s face and reapplied her makeup: just a touch of the blue eyeshadow and a light shimmering lipgloss. Yaz also fixed her hair. She removed the pigtails, brushed it out, and curled it a bit with a hot curling iron that conveniently appeared in the bathroom. 

“Brilliant!” The Doctor was much happier with her appearance and so was her girlfriend. 

“Right! Let’s be off, then! Got your shoes?”

The Doctor had nearly forgotten about the heels. She slipped them on her feet. “Ouch! Oi, they’re pinching me toes!” She wiggled her feet around a bit and started toward Yaz. She immediately tripped. “Look out!”

Yaz caught her just in time. “Doctor, you alright?”

The Doctor blushed. “Not used to these shoes. Sorry.” She stood up straight, determined to make this date work, ouchy feet and all. “Let’s get a shift on!” She brightly tripped up the hallway and stumbled out of the TARDIS. 

The TARDIS hummed. Yaz sighed. “I know what you mean,” she muttered to the machine. “She looks like a drunken giraffe.” She quickly ran after the Time Lord. 

***  
On their way to the restaurant, the Doctor held tightly to Yaz so she wouldn’t fall. She took the opportunity to admire the younger woman. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a French braid, her makeup accentuated all of her beautiful facial features that the Doctor dearly loved, and her red strapless dress complimented her darker skin tone. She was absolutely stunning and radiant. 

Yaz noticed the Doctor staring. “See something ya like?”

The Doctor grinned. “I see some **one** I like. Love, actually.” They shared a sweet kiss as they walked. 

They arrived at the restaurant and Yaz left the Doctor for just a moment to let the maître d’ know they had a table reserved. The Doctor spied a tank full of live lobsters and she tripped her way over to explore. She reached for her Sonic, but realized it was in her coat pocket back in the TARDIS. “Ugh, no pockets!” She peered through the aquarium glass. “Hello, mates! What’re ya doing in there? Long way off from home, ain’t ya?” She paused, but got no response. “Ignoring me? Really? After all I did for ya during the 600 Years War?” She frowned. 

“Doctor!” Yaz came running up to her. She lowered her voice to a loud whisper. “What are ya doing?” She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the crowd of confused diners that were staring at the blonde alien. 

“Trying t’have a chat with these blokes. Can’t say they’re the friendliest Triglopods I’ve ever met. Actually, they’re quite rude.” The Doctor scowled at the crustaceans. 

“Doctor,” Yaz hissed, “those are lobsters, not... whatever you said! They’re Earth sea creatures. They don’t talk. They’re food!” She could feel the color rising in her cheeks. 

The Doctor scrunched her face in disgust. “What? Well I guess that’s what ya get, being too good t’have a friendly conversation.” She huffed and turned her back to the tank.

Yaz, thoroughly embarrassed, led the blonde away from the tank. Unfortunately, her embarrassment was only beginning. As the maître d’ led them to their table, the Doctor tripped in her heels and crashed into a well-dressed elderly woman. Yaz managed to catch them both before either fell. 

“Oi, sorry, ma’am!” The Doctor tried to apologize but got a scowl in return. 

“So very sorry,” Yaz said, trying to smooth things over. “She’s recovering from, uh, ankle surgery and I told her not to wear those shoes! She’s so stubborn!”

“I am? You did? Yaz, what are ya going on about?” The Time Lord was thoroughly confused. 

“Hush, Doctor,” Yaz hissed through clenched teeth. “C’mon.” Yaz avoided the angry woman’s gaze as she dragged her date to their table. 

They sat opposite each other. Yaz took a deep breath, then quickly extinguished the candle on the table. She didn’t need the Doctor burning the place down. She noticed her lover frowning. 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m being a bit awkward, aren’t I?” She pouted a bit. 

Yaz sighed. “No, love. I should have warned you about the lobsters. We humans don’t usually have conversations with sea creatures.” She patted the Doctor’s hand and gave her a menu. “Have a look. Just don’t get the most expensive meal. While we’ve been off flying around time and space, I haven’t been making a paycheck.”

The Doctor nodded and studied the menu. Yaz ordered a bottle of the least expensive champagne and had to stop the Doctor from drinking the ice from the silver bucket. Finally, the waiter came to take their order. Yaz ordered pasta with sun dried tomatoes and mozzarella fresco. The Doctor pointed the her chosen dish. “I’ll have the pear-glazed pork chops and pear purée. But without the pears. I never eat ‘em. Don’t know why, I just don’t. And can I have chips with that?”

The waiter looked at the clueless Time Lord as if she had just ordered a plate full of grilled earthworms and Cheez Whiz. Yaz came to her rescue once again. “Uh, she’ll just have what I’m having.”

The waiter nodded, took their menus and left. The Doctor noticed the blush creeping into her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Sorry, doing everything wrong, aren’t I?”

Yaz sighed again. She set their champagne flutes to the side to avoid spills and took the Doctor’s hands in hers. “No, Doctor. I just forget you aren’t human sometimes. I don’t realize how foreign our customs must be to you.” She lightly rubbed the Doctor’s knuckles with her thumbs. 

The Doctor smiled, relieved. “Yes, as much time as I spend with humans, I still can’t get used to all the silly things ya do.” 

The couple chatted quietly until the food was served. Yaz realized her mistake of ordering pasta for the Doctor almost immediately. The alien woman gathered a fork full of spaghetti noodles and slurped them noisily into her mouth. Yaz tried to eat her dinner, but the older woman was making quiet a bit of noise. And to make matters worse, other diners were starting to take notice. Yaz could feel their judgmental glares boring into her back and she became horribly embarrassed for herself and her oblivious companion. _Shit, this was a bad idea,_ she thought.

“Why don’t we order desert?” Yaz abruptly moved the Doctor’s half-eaten plate to the edge of the table. The waiter snatched it up and Yaz mumbled something about the desert special. Again, the Doctor looked hurt and, again, her younger companion assured her all was well. She was glad to see the waiter bringing their desert, but only momentarily. 

The next 45.7 seconds were a blur. The Doctor saw the flames flickering on their approaching Baked Alaska and went into panic mode. Before Yaz could react, the Doctor had jumped up, grabbed the ice bucket, and tossed the contents (including the empty champagne bottle) at the burning desert. The waiter, now soaked, slipped on the ice and began to fall. The Doctor tried to catch him, but she stumbled on her heels once again and fell on top of him. The soggy cakes dumped on top of them both. 

The angry restaurant manager approached as the equally angry waiter shoved the meringue-covered Doctor away. She watched helplessly as the angry man tore into Yaz. She didn’t catch all of what he said, but his wild gesticulation in her direction gave her a pretty good idea. She wasn’t adept at picking up on social cues, but she fully understood that she was the object of his ire. She also understood that her being there was only making things worse for Yaz and there wasn’t a single thing she could do or say that would fix this. Quietly, the Doctor removed her shoes and ran, barefoot, out of the restaurant. She ran and didn’t stop until she reached the TARDIS, her feet torn and bleeding. The TARDIS opened her doors for the upset Gallifreyan. 

Some time later, Yaz arrived back at the TARDIS. She had paid for all damages caused and promised to never, ever bring the Doctor through their door again or risk getting banned herself. Not that it mattered; she had no desire to go back ever again. Inside the ship, she was surprised that the Doctor’s bedroom was no longer across from hers. The hallway lights flashed as the TARDIS led her down the winding maze of corridors until she arrived at the familiar door. 

The door opened with a click. Yaz entered quietly and her heart broke. The Doctor was sat on the floor, knees to her chest, head resting on her folded arms. She was dressed in her normal outfit (save for her bare feet), her ruined dress and heels lay in a pile nearby, and her hair was still damp from being recently washed. Yaz crossed the room and sat next to her lover. 

“Oh, your feet! You must’ve run all the way barefoot! Do they hurt?” Yaz reached out to touch the Doctor’s bloody feet. 

The Doctor scooted away, not looking at the younger woman. “They’ll be healed by morning,” she mumbled into her arms. 

“Doctor,” the Yaz said softly, tenderly, “why’s your room so far away?” She reached out again, this time succeeding at lightly touching her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

The Doctor lifted her head to look at her young companion. “Had the TARDIS move it. Didn’t think you’d want me near, not after I ruined our first date.” Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. “M’sorry, Yaz! I just wanted to make you happy, but I did everything wrong and embarrassed you. You’ll never go on a date with me again n’ I can’t say I blame ya.” She buried her face in her arms again. “M’sorry,” she mumbled. 

Yaz wrapped the penitent Time Lord in her arms. “No, love. I’m sorry. I put you in a situation ya weren’t comfortable with. I tried to make ya fit in when you’re made to stand out. I don’t need you in a fancy gown and makeup for ya to be beautiful; I don’t need a swanky restaurant and expensive food to have a good time with ya. Just being with you is enough. I just want you t’be your brilliantly weird self. That’s the Doctor I love. You didn’t ruin anything, I did. Can you forgive me?”

The Doctor unfolded herself and hugged her tightly. “Of course I forgive ya! You’re my Yaz!”

The younger woman kissed the Doctor’s tear-stained cheeks. “You still taste like our desert,” Yaz chuckled. The Doctor blushed. Suddenly, Yaz sat up straight. “I’ve got an idea! Gimme a sec to change.” Yaz jumped to her feet and headed to the door. 

“What’re we doing?” The Doctor stood, wincing as her injured feet protested her weight. 

Yaz turned and smiled. “What we should’ve done in the first place. Meet me in the console room in ten minutes! I’ll call an Uber.” She left the room and was pleasantly surprised that the TARDIS had put the Doctor’s bedroom back where it belonged, right across from her own. 

The perplexed Doctor threw her arms up and yelled in frustration. “What’s an Uber?!?”

An hour later, the two lovers lay on a quilt in Endcliffe Park underneath a blanket of stars, which the Doctor seemed to know the names of each and every one. The remnants of a bottle of cheap wine and take-out spicy vegetarian curry sat discarded to the side. The women were cuddled together, simply enjoying the other’s company. “Now, **this** is a proper first date,” Yaz said, nuzzling her nose into the Doctor’s neck. “It’s perfect.”

“You’re perfect, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor whispered into her dark hair. 

“No, I’m not perfect and neither are you. But we’re perfect for each other. This is a perfect first date for us.” She smiled warmly at her alien lover. 

They lay in silence until Yaz grew sleepy. They called the Uber driver to take them back to the TARDIS. Once inside, they collapsed into Yaz’s bed. Yaz spooned her Doctor close and they fell into a peaceful slumber. 

***  
Late the next morning, Ryan and Graham returned to the TARDIS rested and ready for another adventure. They were surprised to find the console room empty and quiet. Normally, the Doctor would be running around like a child on a sugar high, tinkering with everything in sight. They decided to grab some breakfast while they waited for the Doctor to show up.

Graham groaned. “Hope she’s not tinkering with the toaster again. Just got that sorted out last week!”

“Better the toaster than the microwave,” Ryan said. “My dinner got zapped to a parallel universe the last time.”

The men entered the kitchen and stopped in their tracks. Behind the counter stood the Doctor and Yaz, lost in a deep kiss and blissfully unaware of their male companions gawking. Ryan’s jaw hit the floor. Graham grinned and chuckled. “Blimey! I knew it! You owe me a tenner!”

Still staring at the two women, Ryan wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bank note. He handed the £10 note to Graham and left the room. Graham chuckled again and put his well-earned money into his pocket. He left the women to their own devices, deciding he really wasn’t that hungry after all.


End file.
